Harry Potter and the Reign of Animagi
by ChocolateMunky
Summary: Post OotP. Harry is back to school for his 6th year with some new spells, weapons, and secrets to fight Voldie with... The story is PG13 for words later on. (CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN! DON'T READ YET!)
1. Chapter One: The Visit

Chapter One: The Visit  
  
Harry sighed. In three weeks he would return to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Ron and Hermione had kept him up to date as much as they could on the wizarding world, but had not told him anything about what he wanted to know: the Order. Meanwhile, he, Harry, was stuck in his little room with nothing to do -or so they thought- for he had finished his homework within the first three weeks he had been home. The Dursleys hadn't taken his trunk this year after the encounter with the wizards at the train station, for which Harry was thankful. Not only did it have his invisibility cloak, school books, and Firebolt, but as many potion books Harry could sneak out of the restricted section at Hogwarts and any books he might need at Hogwarts or in his life from Hogsmeade. At that point an alarm went off and Harry went to his closet and added a Thestral hair to a cauldron that was now steaming wildly and throwing off a green gas that smelled oddly like burnt cookies.  
  
-In four minutes I'll start stirring clockwise with a tebo tusk for two hours while adding a yeti toe, black and pink fairy wings, and a demiguise hair. Yikes, I can't imagine why I need to put a yeti toe in, or fairy wings for that matter.- Harry thought.  
  
Ever since Harry had finished his homework -and even between assignments- he had been working on potions that would help in the war to come. That done, he had moved on to potions he would learn that year and in his seventh year. Now, having surpassed even Master level potions, Harry was finishing up the potion to become an animagus. While not making potions he was practicing his speed, agility, and strength. He did push-ups, pull- ups (by hanging out his window), sit-ups, meditated, ran, swam, fought with knives, bow and arrows, swords, throwing stars, staffs, learned gymnastics (flips and things that would help him in a battle situation), and had recently discovered he could use wandless magic. Dudley had come charging in to make fun of Harry one day but found himself stuck to the wall as soon as he walked through the doorway with Harry glaring at him for interrupting his workout. The second time this happened his shoe caught on fire and had to be put out by Uncle Vernon. Once Harry had figured out how to use fire, he turned to water, air, combinations of the three, and spells he had not been allowed to use with a wand ever since summer began. As his skill increased, he could use his powers farther away and make them stronger than before.  
  
When summer had just begun, Harry had mastered Occlumency and moved on to Legilimency with which he had found a great deal of his magic active, but locked securely by someone. Ever since that discovery, he had been chipping away at the locks and figured they would be gone by the time school started. Occlumency had blocked out all of Voldemort's power and moods, so Harry no longer blew up in anyone's face and was much calmer. His temper was buried so deep in his mind that nothing short of someone attacking Hogwarts or his friends would make him mad. A loud hissing sound cut into his thoughts- the four minutes were up.  
  
Harry stood up and started stirring in the ingredients. Two hours later he added the final ingredient, a Black Phoenix feather. He grabbed a bottle and carefully poured the potion into it. He could drink it in seven hours, which would be 5:00 am. Setting his alarm, Harry settled down to sleep.  
  
At 4:59, Harry was awake and preparing the potion in a small mug he had 'borrowed' from the Dursleys the day before. The potion was bubbling lightly, but that meant he had done everything correctly. When the alarm went off at 5:00, Harry muttered "Cheers" and forced the slightly chunky liquid down his throat. Almost immediately he felt the effects, his stomach churning, his head throbbing, and all his bones aching as if they were in the wrong form. Most of the manuals he had read had told him to expect that, so he sat down to wait. About half and hour later the pain faded and was replaced by a strange sense of rightness.  
  
For the next two days Harry looked over the seventh year and other more advanced spells, though he had already memorized most of them. He had to wait until the third day after taking the animagi potion, so he made some new spells and potions until the time came. When it did he concentrated harder than he had on anything before on a Black Phoenix, then flapped his wings in alarm.  
  
-Wait a minute. wings?-  
  
It was true, he had long black wings and fiery, determined emerald eyes. The only marking to give him away from a normal Black Phoenix would be the golden-white color at the base of each feather. Harry concentrated on being himself again and stumbled onto the floor.  
  
-Got to work on that, can't be stumbling about when a killing curse is coming at me.-  
  
Harry patiently got up and tried again.  
  
The rest of the week was comparatively uneventful until Friday. Harry had been practicing his newly made spells(wandlessly) when the doorbell rang. The Dursleys had gone out for the day and Harry had planned to enjoy his time away from them. The doorbell rang again and Harry got up, ran downstairs, and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Harry, sorry 'bout stopping by so suddenly." Nymphadora Tonks, known as Tonks, said cheerfully. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you to 1) plan some DA lessons, 2) learn as many languages as you can (including Elvish, Gnomish, Dwarvish, etc.) because Hogwarts will be receiving quite a few transfer students, and 3) you will be going to the Weasleys to shop for your things next Friday. After which, you will be allowed to stay with them until school starts on Monday. You can use your wand to learn the languages and the Ministry won't notice. Good to see you again Harry, but I've got to get going." With that she walked a few steps and vanished with a pop.  
  
Harry turned and walked back upstairs, ready to work on languages but still wondering exactly what was going on.  
  
Right, so how was it? If I made any huge mistakes please tell me! I'm going to be updating ASAP, I'm kinda busy with swimming though. Be patient (if you even liked it.) 


	2. Chapter Two: A Fight With a Green Man

Chapter Two: A Fight With a Green Man  
  
The days leading up to when Harry would meet the Weasleys again passed quickly. Harry spent most of these days cramming language upon language into his mind magically, making more potions, planning DA lessons, and working out. By the time the day arrived Harry had planned DA lessons for half, if not more, of the year and learned Spanish, French, Chinese, Gnomish, Portugese, German, basic Dwarvish, Japanese, Russian, and Elvish. He had just finished an anti-burn potion when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon was roaring about crazy people with their head on fire when Harry realized he was talking about the Weasleys.  
  
"Oh shit. Probably should've told him I was leaving today. Oh well! He'll get over it!"  
  
Harry grabbed all of his things and threw them in his trunk, glad for the unbreakable charm he had used on the potion bottles. As each object hit the trunk, it shrunk and became lighter than a feather. Finally the trunk itself shrunk and floated over to Harry who wiped the sweat from his forehead. So much wandless magic at once was tiring, even if it wasn't difficult. He tucked his trunk into his pocket and strolled downstairs to where Vernon was shouting at the Weasleys.  
  
"Uncle, I forgot to tell you I'm leaving today. You don't have to take me to the train station any more so enjoy your golfing. Hi Ron. Let's go." Harry said calmly.  
  
As soon as they were in the car Ron said, "Good to see you again. Hermione is going to come tomorrow, so we have a whole day to, ah," then noticing his dad was listening finished with, "get all the books we'll need without getting an earful on why the author wrote the book and their whole history."  
  
Harry grinned, "Sounds good to me. I wouldn't mind getting some candy and broom supplies. The notices for Hogsmeade always take forever to be put up."  
  
"We're here." Mr. Weasley announced, walking into Diagon Alley. "You boys get what you need, I'll be waiting here."  
  
Harry and Ron walked into Zonko's Joke Shop and bought as much as they could, pausing only to comment on how many things there were that were made by Fred and George. Harry shrunk and lightened all of his things and put them in his pockets. By the time they walked out they each had enough to last for a few months.  
  
"Oh no, now we're all going to look like Hermione. Twenty-one books! What are the bloody teachers thinking?! Three for Transfiguration, three for Herbology, four for Potions, FIVE for Charms (What're we gonna do!? A book a day?!), two for DADA two for Care of Magical Creatures, one for History of Magic, and one for the. DA?!?! HARRY! We're never gonna have free time!"  
  
After they had bought everything they needed, they headed back to Mr. Weasley. He was talking to a short man with light brown hair who hurried off when he saw them.  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher." Harry growled at Ron, who nodded.  
  
"Filthy, rotten, stealing, oh! Hi boys! Get everything done? Good. Let's go then."  
  
They arrived at Grimmauld Place to find it nearly spotless and having a large picture of Sirius in place of his mother's. Though he was currently sleeping, Harry could tell that the artist had caught his personality perfectly.  
  
"Exploding Snap?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Ok, winner gets 10 of the loser's dung bombs!"  
  
Hours later Harry had at least 30 more dung bombs, 20 Puking Pastilles, 17 Nosebleed Nougats, and 37 Fainting Fancies. Ron had only gotten 20 dung bombs from Harry.  
  
"I give up!" Ron said, throwing down his cards. "I'm never going to win! I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
Harry acted tired and walked upstairs behind Ron. When he heard snores he got up and ran downstairs. As he walked out the door he noticed someone start following him. Trying not to grin, Harry ran into a forest a few blocks away. About halfway through it he ducked behind a tree then leaped silently into a nearby one. His follower stopped for a moment then ran to the right and forward, weaving through the trees. After a minute Harry climbed down and raced towards a nearby lake. At the edge he jumped up and did a swan dive. Not even a ripple showed upon the water at his entry. Harry continued to the bottom of the lake and transfigured his lungs so he could breathe underwater.  
  
-Now, where is that fish? He said tonight would be good for a 'fight', so where is he?! Stupid lizard.-  
  
Just then a tall shadow fell into the underwater clearing.  
  
"Give me a break, wizard, I had to get dinner. Last time I checked I was allowed to eat."  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it." Harry said, half exasperated, half amused. The creature before him was about 7'9" with green skin, dark green eyes, and darker green hair that went an inch past his shoulders and was tied in the back. His skin, on closer inspection, wasn't weak human skin but astoundingly tough green scales. His eyes, so simple before, were strangely intense and intelligent, the eyes of a Kiiran.  
  
"Sure you do. If we're going to have a bit of fun, at least call me by my name. I wouldn't mind a bit if my rank slipped in."  
  
"Anything you say, High Prince Sedin of the Kiiran devils. As long as you call me Harry and leave titles and rank out of it."  
  
Sedin looked injured and asked "Kiiran devils? Since when were Kiirans devils?"  
  
"Since I met you. Before they were the Kiiran angels. You proved that theory wrong." Harry quickly dodged the playful punch that was sent his way, but soon the fight had begun. Sedin punched at Harry's stomach and when Harry went to duck, came up with his knee. Harry was thrown back, but rushed forward again and leaped behind Sedin. Sedin paused only for a moment, but that moment was long enough for Harry to land a few heavy blows on his head, sending the Kiiran forward and into the ground. Harry pulled out a dagger and lunged toward the rising figure of Sedin. He, too, had drawn a dagger as they circled each other warily. Without warning Sedin flicked his knife so he was holding the blade and threw it at Harry. At the last second Harry did a flip backwards and caught the knife.  
  
"Impressive." Sedin commented. "I believe that will be enough for tonight. You need your sleep."  
  
"Thanks for helping me practice a bit. I was afraid I wouldn't have a chance to practice with anyone before school started." Harry replied.  
  
"That reminds me! I'll be moving to the Lake to keep up your training. If I can find the other people you've been training with I might be able to convince them to come with me. That should be fun."  
  
"You're really going to Hogwarts just to train me?" Harry asked, awed.  
  
"Yup. You need someone to swim with, don't you? Besides, I need to be with someone that doesn't start bowing the second I walk in the room. Not to mention is my age and has the same level of skill with a knife."  
  
"Should've known there was something in it for you." Harry grinned, "Thanks, Sedin. Later!"  
  
With that Harry swam to the surface of the lake and climbed out, transfiguring his lungs back to a humans' as he went. When he was about a mile from the house he heard someone behind him and quickly turned his carefree jog into and exhausted one. By the time the person got close enough to see Harry they were at Grimmauld Place. Harry continued to act exhausted as he entered the house and purposely stumbled on the stairs and into Ron's and his own room.  
  
The following days that led up to when school would start passed quickly. Every night Harry would go out and practice with Sedin, while during the day he, Ron, and Hermione practiced quidditch, played Exploding Snap, and much to Hermione's joy- went over what they would be doing that year in class. By Monday, the only subject they hadn't gone over was Care of Magical Creatures, which was always a surprise anyways.  
  
When the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione got to the train station there were at least 30 aurors outside the barrier and 40 inside it.  
  
"This isn't very comforting." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Probably just because Voldie's back." Harry concluded with a frown. "Let's just get on the train. It's probably safer there."  
  
It turned out Harry was right when every compartment had two aurors in it. After ten minutes of useless searching they found an empty compartment.  
  
"TONKS! MOONY! er. Professor Lupin." Harry exclaimed, "What're you doing here? What's with all the aurors? What's going on with the Order? Why didn't we get our O.W.L results by owl like we were supposed to? Who's teaching D--."  
  
"Harry!" Lupin cut in with a laugh, "One question at a time please but. We're here for your safety, the aurors are here for the same reason, I can't tell you about the Order -but nice try-, you'll get your O.W.L results today after the ceremony - you didn't get them because the owl interceptions have been getting worse-, and Professor Dumbledore will be teaching DADA. I think I answered all your questions?"  
  
"Most of them." Harry grinned.  
  
"Uh oh, do we have a new Hermione?" Lupin asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Yes, one who asks questions instead of answering them, now can I ask them?" Harry answered eagerly.  
  
"Oh, alright. It's not like I could keep you from asking, hmm?" Lupin laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, "Are we gonna be allowed to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Depends how close the attacks are to it. Next."  
  
"Can I help enlarge Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hmm. How'd you figure it--, oh, right." Lupin started, then when Tonks gave him a look stopped, smacking his head at his stupidity. "If you have any good ideas, sure. I'll get a list of all the schools that might have transfers. Of course you already figured that out, didn't you?"  
  
Harry nodded and laughed at Lupin who had been joking.  
  
"Harry, there are more than 100 schools including private and home schooling students!"  
  
"I know. I made designs for all of them and mixes, just in case any schools wanted to mix or not be sorted into Hogwarts houses. I got bored after I finished my homework."  
  
"There's got to be 10,000 different combinations!"  
  
"Umm, no. About 10,000,000. If some schools wanted to stay together and others wanted to be far away. oh well. We'll find out today! I s'pose I can at least help enlarge and decorate the Great Hall before anyone goes in it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, oh course." said a still bewildered Lupin.  
  
"Hey guys?" Tonks said, amused, "If Harry's going to do the Great Hall he has to be there."  
  
Lupin and Harry exchanged looks and laughed.  
  
"That would help, wouldn't it?" Lupin commented.  
  
"I suppose it would. So how exactly am I going to get there?" Harry asked.  
  
"You could fly there." Hermione remarked sensibly. "Or get Fawkes to take you. I saw him at the front of the train."  
  
"I think we could both fit on my firebolt, but is it faster than the train?" Harry asked.  
  
"It should be. We better get going."  
  
"Ok, bye guys!" Harry said as he jogged after Lupin.  
  
Harry and Lupin arrived at Hogwarts 30 minutes later, surprising everyone who was trying without luck to redesign Hogwarts.  
  
"Having trouble?" Harry asked as he walked in. "I might be able to help. I just need a list of any schools that said they'd come and ten minutes to put it all in place."  
  
McGonagall handed a long list of schools to Harry and everyone in the room jumped for the second time since he arrived when he got out his wand and called, "Accio trazar 3,293,740!" Harry's trunk rattled and shot out a paper the size of a penny. Harry murmured something under his breath and the paper grew into a 3-D version of Hogwarts decorated elaborately for each school coming.  
  
"This is how Hogwarts will look if we decorate it as it is now. You wouldn't happen to have a list of which schools want to be sorted into Hogwarts would you?"  
  
"No. They aren't sure who's coming, only we know." McGonagall said sadly.  
  
"That's fine. If you can get a list to me during the feast I can make the adjustments. Just make sure no one is hanging around the halls, even the ghosts. The magic will trap them to wherever they are forever. Now, if you'll all kindly leave the room? Come back in 15 minutes, no sooner. Thank you." With those words Harry cast a shielding spell around the Great Hall and put his wand away. Several minutes later, after numerous enlarging, summoning, conjuring, language, and sound charms the Great Hall was ten times its previous size and had a banner for each school (in their native language) with their school colors, mascot, and houses on it. The tables had extended to five times their original size and were decorated similarly to the banners but were made out of amethyst, bronze, silver, diamond, ruby, sapphire, gold, and emerald. The candles were no longer floating peacefully in the air, but were racing about the room in a complicated pattern and somehow managing to never leave a spot without light. The benches and chairs at the head table were covered in silk and velvet and twice as comfortable. Harry made a few small changes then walked out to where the teachers were waiting.  
  
"Is there any way I could convince all of you to wait next to the Great Lake?" Harry asked, "I need to do the halls."  
  
The professors looks unsure for a moment then Dumbledore answered, "Of course, Harry. While you're at it, can you re-do my office?"  
  
Harry nodded and the professors walked out, throwing cautious looks behind them. Harry immediately put up layer upon layer of shield spells, then set to work. By the time he was finished there was a carpet that was such a dark purple it looked black with designs made of gold on it, banners for every school, and his personal favorite- the new pictures. There were about 9,000 new picture frames spaced evenly that would randomly show the favorite memories of any person within seeing distance. This would remind students of things they had forgotten while putting them in a good mood for class.  
  
-Wonder what would happen if Snape walked in. They'd probably all show him yelling at me or taking points from Griffindor.- Harry laughed at the thought then went outside to join the professors.  
  
Shyraz- Thanks for reviewing! HongMing-Thanks for the help, I was wondering about that too.  
  
Done! Uh oh, I need to write a few more chapters before I post again. I'll try and get the next one up ASAP. 


	3. Chapter Three: Return to Hogwarts

Chapter Three: Return to Hogwarts  
  
Over 30,000 students and 100 new teachers walked into an extravagant hall and none failed to be amazed. About 500 of the students separated from the group and took their seats at their hose table. The prefects and head boy and girl sat down at a separate table, despite their houses. Albus Dumbledore stood at the front of the room, looking down proudly at the students. Finally he said, "My dear teachers and students, as you can see, we have quite a few students to sort. There are also 7 schools that choose not to be sorted into Hogwarts houses the traditional way. If they would wait on the side while the rest are sorted, we will allow you to, well, you'll find out. Shall we begin the sorting?"  
  
During Dumbledore's speech a few thousand students had moved off to the side and were now talking quietly while the other schools were sorted. A tall boy with black hair got up from a Hogwarts table and walked over to them.  
  
"Please follow me." he said before turning and walking out the door.  
  
In the hall the boy smiled for the first time that evening and said, "Hello, sorry about all the formality back in there. I'm Harry and judging by all your expressions you're confused. Since your schools have decided not to be sorted into Hogwarts houses, you will be allowed to choose what house to be in. Your teachers have all told what house you're best suited for, so if you're meant to be in Hufflepuff and you go to Slytherin or Griffindor, we'll have to move you to Hufflepuff. Please make your decision now and I'll send you all in by twos. No discussing what house you're going to, it can change someone's decision. Even if you're not in the same house as your friends you will still see them. Oh, right, another thing. Some of you may not want to live in the dormitory of the house you choose so I can set up a room for you. I can also make some for whole schools that are going to be in different houses but want to stay together. If you choose either of those options, tell me after or during the feast. Thanks! Good luck here!"  
  
Having finished his 'speech', Harry sent the students back into the Great Hall in pairs, just as he had promised, before walking back in himself. The sorting ceremony had just ended and Dumbledore was finishing up explaining why people who hadn't been sorted into their houses were sitting at their table. Harry looked to the Griffindor table and his eyes widened so slightly that only Dumbledore could have noticed, if he had been watching.  
  
Every seat was occupied. He had made 10,000 seats per table and still every seat at the Griffindor table was occupied. There were even a few people standing next to the table. Harry, still unnoticed, glared at the table for a second until thirty more chairs appeared and the table itself grew to accommodate the chairs. He carefully snuck behind a group that had noticed and gone to sit down, acting as though he had been there the whole time.  
  
Looking around, Harry found himself in a mixed group of third years and seventh years. Apparently a seventh year boy's little sister was a third year.  
  
"You're too young to be sitting with me. Some Slytherin is going to see you sitting here and beat you up." the seventh year insisted.  
"I am not too young. You're just having a brother-syndrome, by tomorrow you'll be pushing me at the Slytherins." the third year replied, unperturbed by her brother's insistance."  
  
"Kate, if-."  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think the Slytherins are going to do anything." a young elvish fourth-year interrupted, "If they do, they'll get in trouble and have quite a few curses put on them by the Griffindors. Look how many Griffindors there are compared to the Slytherins. They only have, what, barely five thousand. Anyways, they won't be after third years, they'll go after first years."  
  
"Fine. I give up, I'm outnumbered. Is anyone around here from Hogwarts originally? I've been wondering about the quidditch system. I'm a beater."  
  
"I am." Harry spoke up, "I'm on the quidditch team too. Each house has a team and a reserve team. The main team for Griffindor needs three chasers and two beaters unless they move the reserve chasers and beaters to the main team."  
  
"Thanks. I'm Jeff, that's my sister Kate, and my brother Sam should be around here somewhere. Oh, and that's Kate's friend Sari." Jeff said the last pointing to the fourth year elf. "We're from the U.S."  
  
"I'm Harry. I'm from here obviously. Who's your favorite team?"  
  
"Hmm, probably the Scottish Snidgets."  
  
"I like the Egyptian Ridgebacks. Or used to at least, I think they broke up because a few players quit or killed someone or something like that."  
  
"The keeper killed the seeker. I used to like them too. Anyways, my whole family has supported the Snidgets since before I was born. It's almost a family tradition now."  
  
"The Snidgets aren't back, it's just that their chasers stink. If they got better chasers they might even make it to the world cup."  
  
"That's what I thought too. Oh well, saying they need new chasers won't make it happen."  
  
"Too true. The food should be here soon. Don't have any chicken, I heard someone decided it was too dull around here." Harry warned.  
  
That minute the food appeared and turned out to be as delicious as ever. The house elves had even made foreign foods that most people had never even heard of, much less seen or eaten. Somehow Harry's warning had been passed down the table and all the Griffindors were virtuously avoiding the chicken. Dinner was almost over when someone at the Slytherin table screamed.  
  
"Oh no! It's Malfoy! He ate the chicken." Harry said happily.  
  
A giant human-chicken turned towards the noise then tried to attack. It ran so quickly towards Harry, however, that it tripped over its newly shaped feet and straight into the ground where pudding had strategically been spilled. This only made the chicken angrier as it leaped up (which in itself was quite entertaining) and pecked at Harry who was almost in tears from laughing. After a few seconds of this Dumbledore took Malfoy down to Madam Pomphrey, then returning to a room of chaos. There were human- chickens everywhere.  
  
"Oh dear, I believe Poppy will be busy for a while." Dumbledore said to himself then to the hall, "Would all chickens please follow me?!"  
  
In the Griffindor dormitory the boys were just climbing into bed when Sam (who had been found engaged in an argument about quidditch with some fifth year gnomes) grinned suddenly and asked, "Hey! Harry! How'd you manage the chicken thing?"  
  
"Oh, you figured out it was me? Too bad I could only help with part of it. I got a few friends that are out of Hogwarts to come back and try my new jinx. Did you like it?"  
  
"No," Sam said, "I loved it! Can you teach me?"  
  
Harry grinned and answered, "Of course!"  
  
Soon everyone lay down and acted like they were asleep until Harry was the only person truly awake. It had been a tiring day, but very enjoyable. His 'pictures' had proved to be a success and even the teachers had complimented him on the decorating job and 'a wonderful new invention' as McGonagall had put it. Quidditch season would start in two weeks and the captains (if the last captain had been a seventh year and moved on) would be posted by tomorrow. Harry had even seen Malfoy shown as what he really was- a mean chicken. With a content smile Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep thinking one thought. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.  
  
pheonix friend- thanks for reviewing!! ( I'm going to be putting in as many chapters as I can think of without ruining the story or dragging on forever. I'm going to try and keep Harry calm but I hope that by chapter 8 something might happen with dear Voldie. Oops, said too much! Hope I answered your question.  
  
Well, I don't think I did as well as I could've on that chapter and I took FOREVER to update. Sorry. Well, I'm as busy as usual with swimming and will be busy most of the weekend but if I have any spare time I'll spend it on this. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter Four: OWL Results

Chapter Four: O.W.L Results  
  
The Great Hall was again filling up, but this time for breakfast. Professors were handing out papers to all of the sixth years which, when Harry got his, turned out to be the O.W.L results.  
  
The paper was almost four parchments long and read,  
  
Mr. Potter, the following information includes your Ordinary Wizarding Level results and your future career expectations and schedule.  
  
Subject- Theory of Charms Examiner- None/Professor McGonagall.  
Mr. Potter showed an astounding level of understanding and told extra information that suggested he had used the charms often. He gave examples of how each charm could be used and went into great detail on the wand motion needed to perform the charm. Mr. Potter received a 115 out of 100, three out of two O.W.L.s. He currently holds the record for Theory of Charms, which is equal to an O*. We look forward to his future work with Theory of Charms.  
  
Subject- Practical Charms Examiner- Professor Tofty  
Mr. Potter mixed up his Color-Change and Growth Charms, but as there is only a single letter difference and the wand movements are the same, no points will be taken off. His wingardium leviosa charm was superb, and he made making eggcups dance seem effortless. Mr. Potter received a 105 out of 100 and three out of three O.W.L.s. He is currently ranked with the fourth highest score ever in Practical Charms, which is equal to an O. We look forward to his Practical Charm work and hope he keeps up the good work.  
  
-Total for Charms-  
Mr. Potter has an obviously outstanding experience and knowledge of Charms and received a total of 220 out of 200, six out of five O.W.L.s, and an O. He broke a record previously set by Albus Dumbledore in Theory of Charms and is fourth in Practical Charms.  
  
Subject- Theory of Transfiguration Examiner- None/Professor McGonagall  
Though Mr. Potter forgot the definition of a Switching Spell, he gave detailed descriptions and examples of how you can use every other spell that was on the test. He showed a subtle knowledge of Theory of Transfiguration and we hope his subtleness was simply being nervous or afraid of showing too much skill. Mr. Potter received a 100 out of 100, two out of two O.W.L.s, and currently is ranked 2nd, the equivalent of an O.  
  
Subject- Practical Transfiguration Examiner- Professor Tofty  
Mr. Potter performed all assigned Transfigurations perfectly and even some extra. He seems to have a natural talent for Transfiguration and may be considered for taking an Animagus Potion when he is out of school. Mr. Potter received a 110 out of 100, four out of three O.W.L.s, and is currently 'leading the pack' with an O*.  
  
-Total for Transfiguration-  
Mr. Potter is an extremely gifted student when it comes to Transfiguration. If we didn't know better, we'd say he was a metamorphmagus. Mr. Potter received 210 out of 200, six out of five O.W.L.s, and an O. Should he wish to become an animagi once out of school, any who have seen how natural his transformations of himself and otherwise are will support him.  
  
Subject- Theory of Herbology Examiner- None/Professor McGonagall  
Mr. Potter showed knowledge of all plants and their uses. Though he did well, he made the simple mistake of the plant that has been know to eat muggles by saying it ate squibs. Probably asleep by then, eh? Ah, well, Mr. Potter received a 95 out of 100, two out of two O.W.L.s, and an E. We hope Mr. Potter continues Herbology, though he has a choice not to.  
  
Subject- Practical Herbology Examiner- Professor Gurin  
Well, Mr. Potter had a nip from a Fanged Geranium that liked him a bit too much, but otherwise had a perfect examination. He received a 95 out of 100, three out of three O.W.L.s, and an E. Mr. Potter has a choice of continuing Herbology or not, though we hope he does.  
  
-Total of Herbology-  
Mr. Potter is good with plants, though sometimes the plants get excited around him, and has done fairly well in Herbology in the past. He received a total of 190 out of 200, five out of five O.W.L.s, and an E. He has the choice of continuing Herbology or not, though we hope he will, and to volunteer to transplant any unhappy plants when winter comes. We hope to see him in N.E.W.T. Herbology!  
  
Subject- Defense Against the Dark Arts Examiner- None/ Professor McGonagall  
Mr. Potter seems to be an expert on Defense Against the Dark Arts and should continue it into N.E.W.T. level. He received a 135 out of 100, four of two O.W.L.s, and an O*.  
  
Subject- Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts Examiner- Professor Tofty  
Mr. Potter had breathtakingly strong defensive and offensive spells, counter-jinxes, and an unbeatable boggart banishing spell. He performed extra spells, including expecto patronum- a Patronus, all of which were the strongest we've ever seen. Mr. Potter should continue into N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts. He received a 155 out of 100, six out of three, and an O*. A very good job to Mr. Potter!  
  
-Total of Defense Against the Dark Arts-  
Mr. Potter is a natural when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts and should continue to use his skills in N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts. He received a 290 out of 200, ten out of five O.W.L.s, and an O*. Mr. Potter did an amazing job in Defense Against the Dark Arts!  
  
Subject- Theory of Potions Examiner- None/ Professor McGonagall  
Mr. Potter was accurate in his answers and gave more information than was needed. He received a 95 out of 100, two out of two O.W.L.s, and an E. We hope Mr. Potter continues in N.E.W.T. Potions.  
  
Subject- Practical Potions Examiner- Professor Marchbanks  
Mr. Potter cut up and mixed in all ingredients accurately and on time. He made his potion a bit too strong, but that could be because his power soaked into it. Mr. Potter received 100 out of 100, three out of three O.W.L.s, and an E.  
  
-Total of Potions-  
Mr. Potter received 195 out of 200, five out of five O.W.L.s, and an E. We hope he continues into N.E.W.T. level Potions.  
  
Subject- Theory of Care of Magical Creatures Examiner- None/ Professor McGonagall  
Mr. Potter answered most questions correctly, though he made a few simple mistakes. He received 95 out of 100, two out of two O.W.L.s, and an E.  
  
Subject- Practical Care of Magical Creatures Examiner-Professor Tanav  
Mr. Potter treated all his creatures kindly and correctly handled each. He received 100 out of 100, three out of three O.W.L.s, and an E.  
  
-Total of Care of Magical Creatures-  
Mr. Potter received 195 out of 200, five out of five O.W.L.s, and an E. We hope he continues on to N.E.W.T. level Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Subject- Theory of Astronomy Examiner- None/ Professor McGonagall  
Mr. Potter was correct about Jupiter's moons and what lives on them. He made many mistakes but can still be accepted into N.E.W.T. Astronomy if he so chooses. He received 80 out of 100, one out of two O.W.L.s, and an A.  
  
Subject-Practical Astronomy Examiner- Professor Tofty  
Mr. Potter correctly wrote his star chart but was easily distracted during the exam. He received 85 out of 100, two out of three O.W.L.s, and an A  
  
-Total of Astronomy-  
Mr. Potter received a 165 out of 200, three out of five O.W.L.s, and an A. He may continue to N.E.W.T. Astronomy if he wishes to.  
  
Subject- Theory of Divination Examiner- None/ Professor McGonagall  
Mr. Potter answered most questions correctly but made a few mistakes. He received 75 out of 100, one out of two O.W.L.s, and an A.  
  
Subject- Practical Divination Examiner- Professor Marchbanks  
Mr. Potter has very little skill in Divination and should avoid it at all costs. He is thirty years off in his palm reading!!! He received a 65 out of 100, zero out of three O.W.L.s, and a D.  
  
-Total of Divination-  
Mr. Potter has little to no skill in Divination. He received 140 out of 200, one out of five O.W.L.s, and a P. He may not attend N.E.W.T. level Divination.  
Subject- History of Magic Examiner- None/ Professor Marchbanks  
Mr. Potter showed general knowledge in History of Magic. He received 185 out of 200, three out of five O.W.L.s, and an A. He can continue into N.E.W.T. level History of Magic if he chooses.  
  
-TOTAL-  
Mr. Potter received 1790 out of 1800, 44 out of 45 O.W.L.s, and an E average.  
  
-Auror Training of Mr. Harry Potter-  
Due to your astoundingly high scores in every course you need to take to be an auror, you will begin your training Friday, September 5th, 2003. By 9:00 a.m. be inside the Room of Requirement (think about a place good for training to be an auror) to meet some of the people that will be teaching you. By the way, Harry, excellent job on your O.W.L.s, you beat some of my records! I would like to speak to you September 26th (after your auror meeting that day; you'll be onto your 3rd week of training!), 2003, if you can find the time. You know where my office is- my new password is 'Chocolate covered pretzels'. Have a good year, Harry, and don't show anyone this paper.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry quickly pocketed the note from Dumbledore and walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Prefect/Head boy/girl table.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hermione, how'd you do?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, Hermione will only tell me she got an O* in Ancient Runes and her average is E. My average was an A. I had twenty-nine O.W.L.s and 1400 points. I only scored 100 less than Bill and he had the highest score in the family!"  
  
"Great job, Ron!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing if the rumor going around is true, someone had 35 O.W.L.s and 1600 points! That's incredible! Wonder who it is. Probably Hermione." Ron, in his excitement -he had been waving his arms wildly- had knocked Harry's results out of his hands and stared at them for a second.  
  
"HARRY! How in HELL did you get that?!!" Ron shouted, eyes wide, "1790 points! That beat's Dumbledore's old score by 40! 45 O.W.L.s! The record before was 42! How can you have all that and get an E average and no O?! You have to have the highest scores in history! You got a P in Divination and you STILL HAD SCORES THAT HIGH!!! You've gotta be bloody amazing! You had to have been studying ever since you came to get results that good! There's no damn way you could've gotten that-."  
  
"RON!" Harry broke in quickly, "People are staring! You know I didn't start studying until you did! Like I'd want to!"  
  
"True, but STILL! NO ONE has EVER gotten scores that high! It's 100 percent INSANE! You've gotta start tutoring me for N.E.W.T.s or something!" Ron said, visibly forcing himself to calm down.  
  
"Uh, sure. one problem. what classes are you taking?" Harry grinned, "You still want to be something with the animal security or fighting, right? Then you'd have to take Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. I happen to be taking all of those and am ok at all of them but Herbology. If you really do need help I might be able to help you. We can work out a schedule or something."  
  
"Thanks Harry, that'll help a lot." Ron said, genuinely relieved. "I'll probably still mess it up, even if I start studying a year earlier thank I need to, oh well! I'll try at least!"  
  
"Maybe we can practice quidditch too. We can ask the captain when we find out who it is." Harry suggested. "The list is up today, isn't it? We should check it."  
  
"Sounds good to me. It's a good thing classes don't start until tomorrow morning, I'd be dead- I forgot to do the Transfiguration homework!"  
  
Hermione groaned and mumbled something that sounded like "Already? Sheesh." but soon went back to the book she was reading about kelpies.  
  
Ron and Harry looked around the room and spotted a small croud gathered next to a paper on the wall. When they neared, Ginny forced herself out of the croud and gasped, "HARRY! YOU'RE CAPTAIN!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Anna- took you long enough. see you Monday!  
  
Well, I'm not particularly happy with the chapter. mostly the lack of action and a terrible ending. I'll try to update ASAP but you know me- too much swimming! If anyone has ideas I'll try and get them in during the next few chapters. If you don't like how little there is going on I'm sorry, I promise I'm trying to get past the boring parts! I do have a plan about what's going to happen, I'm just not sure about the details. Please stick with me and feel free to make suggestions. 


	5. Chapter Five: Charmed

Chapter Five: Charmed  
  
The day was an endless chorus of "Congratulations Harry! You'll be a great captain!" and "With you as captain, we'll definitely win this year!" By the time Harry was nearing the Charms door, he had heard enough to last anyone a lifetime. The Charms room had also been enlarged and redone similarly to the Great Hall, but had extra rooms for group work, tests and quizzes, storage, and, though only Harry, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore knew it, testing new spells. Around the main room there were several portraits of all of the best charm users in history that would occasionally point out what a student was doing wrong. There were also strategically place empty picture frames that recorded each class and the skill of each student, which enabled the teacher to keep a record of what needed to be done each class to improve and which students needed to be helped or moved forward.  
  
As Harry walked into the room and took a seat at the front, Professor Flitwick came running in saying, "Sorry I'm late class! I ran in to a bit of trouble. Well, today we will be learning one of the more advanced shielding charms. I'll need someone to help me demonstrate exactly how powerful this charms is and how much power is needed to correctly perform it. As you all know, the more power needed for a charm, the more draining the charm will be, basic logic. Now, about that volunteer, how about- Miss Granger. If you would please come up with the strongest offensive charm you know and it on me?"  
  
Hermione had gone to the front of the classroom and seemed to think for a moment before shouting, "Totentura varisamet!" As gray light shot out of her wand at a breathtaking speed at little Professor Flitwick. He smiled at the charm and muttered, "Remai!" As soon as he said the word the gray light had seemingly collided with an invisible barrier before disappearing with a last pulse of light.  
  
The class, Harry being the exception, stared for a moment then clapped loudly. Even Hermione seemed impressed by the professor's show of power.  
  
"Excellent use of the sphinx mummification spell Miss Granger! Ten points to Griffindor! Now class, does anyone wish to try the spell?"  
  
"I will, if I may." Harry said quietly, though the whole class heard.  
  
"Wonderful! If you could come up to the front. Now, the incantation for the spell is -."  
  
"Remai." Harry cut him off.  
  
"Yes!" the professor looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered. He raised his wand and without warning shouted, "Selapereuz!"  
  
Harry didn't even blink at the abrupt spell and waited until the last moment to bring up his wand and say, "Remai." The shield came up immediately and with such power that Professor Flitwick was pushed -better said as thrown- back into the wall. As for his spell, it had vanished so quickly it was as if it had never existed.  
  
"VERY well done!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Thirty points to Griffindor! Mr. Potter, may I see you after class?"  
  
Harry nodded and took his seat. The rest of the class was uneventful as Hermione was the only other person to successfully perform the charm - earning ten more points for Griffindor- and even then it was weak. The portraits had been gleeful at the lack of skill in the class and had set to cruelly pointing out each person's faults and mistakes. Though this had helped, it had also annoyed the students enough for them to rush out of the classroom as soon as class was over. Harry, however, walked up to Professor Flitwick and asked, "Sir? You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes. Have you ever performed that charm or read about it?"  
  
"No, wait, yeah. I read something about a wizard in Russia putting too much power into it and dying a few months ago. That's it though. I was just listening to you when you said the incantation during the demonstration. After that all I had to do was focus my power to the area around me with the shield charm. It wasn't very good though, I probably should've put more power into it."  
  
"Harry, you do realize that if an average or even above average witch or wizard put half as much power into that spell as you did they would be in the hospital wing for two weeks from the drain. Even after that they probably wouldn't be able to use any magic for another month or so without fainting. You stand here, not even close to breathing hard or feeling the least bit drained. Did you see how tired Miss Granger looked after performing the spell and how little power it possessed compared to yours? I can suggest two solutions to avoid drawing attention to your power." When Harry nodded the professor continued. "You can put a dampening spell on your power or -the option I prefer and believe you will too- you can tone it down in class and act like you're struggling (within reason) and I'll teach you the more advanced charms out of class. Though you will have more homework you will be learning much more than you normally would. If you choose that option I may also have you do reports on certain charms and charm users. So, what would you prefer?"  
  
"Well, sir," Harry said in a thoughtful voice, "it appears it would be to my advantage to choose the second option, so I will. Will I be allowed to use the testing rooms? I have an idea or two I would like to test."  
  
"Of course! I'll send my owl to you when I work this out with Professor Dumbledore and get the times." answered Professor Flitwick gleefully.  
  
"One more we get up to the 'manimo ayada maxima' charm this year and would you mind if I taught it in the DA?"  
  
"Ah, yes quite a complicated charm but I wouldn't mind if you taught it at all. We won't be learning it in class until next year. If you need any help teaching it, I'd be happy to assist in any way I can."  
  
"Thank you professor. I'll keep an eye out for the owl!" Harry said enthusiastically before rushing out of the room to Transfiguration, hoping someone had been thoughtful enough to tell Professor McGonagall he had been talking to Professor Flitwick.  
  
athenakitty- thanks for reviewing! If I keep writing and you keep reading any questions you have will eventually be answered.  
  
Ah, so long! I take too long to update! My head hurts, it's a weekend, time to sleep. 


	6. Chapter Six: Animagus Sending Level

Chapter Six: Animagus Sending Level  
  
When Harry walked into Transfiguration he found the class staring intently at the front of the room where Professor McGonagall had just appeared.  
  
"As you may already know, you will be learning to apparate this year." At this several excited whispers broke out. "However, I doubt that you know what else we will be learning. Unlike previous years, we will be learning how to turn any object into a weapon, how to become an animagus, how to direct your power into -well, quite a few things- and how to and when it is acceptable to conjure objects that aren't yours or shouldn't be messed with -especially humans, elves, and similar creatures. We will start with how to become an animagus. First we'll have to find out what each of you can become. To do so you will enter one of these rooms." She motioned to some doors around her, "what each person encounters in there is different, but I can assure you that can hurt you while you are there. Everyone get behind a door and when I tell you, enter. Now!"  
  
There was a rush to enter a room that Harry soon left behind as his door closed. He walked forward a bit into the blackness but stopped abruptly. It felt like water was all around him, but he could still breathe. Harry frowned but continued forward. There was a gold light in the distance and it seemed no time had passed at all when he arrived in front of the light. It enveloped him in its love and kindness in a way that seemed to say there would be no lies while there. A human figure approached from a place that seemed to be a brighter gold and Harry smiled at it.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter!" the old woman said kindly, "Your trainers have spoken well of you, and from previous meetings I tend to agree. Now, relax and open your mind. You will experience what you can become- I can't say exactly what will happen as it is different for everyone. Ready?"  
  
The second he nodded, Harry's mind was flooded with images, strange words, and mysterious sounds that all called to him in a peculiar way. In an instant it was over and Harry sat stunned.  
  
"Did you understand it or shall I somehow find a way to explain the unexplainable?"  
  
"I think I got most of it, I only have one or two questions. Some of the creatures' names were in their native language and others were in Elvish, Gnomish, Dwarvish, English, Spanish, and Phoenian. There were also some creatures I couldn't identify due to the fact that many creatures make that same noise. Why?"  
  
"Ah, very good question. You received the animagus sending differently than is common; you should consider yourself very privileged. Most people only see the -well, it is too soon to get into that, how to start, how to start, how to -I have it! There are four levels of animagus sendings. The first level you see the creature. It is the only creature you may become unless you take the potion for another creature. The second level you see the written type of whatever you can become. The third level allows you to hear the noise that the creature you can become makes. The fourth level is all of the previous three combined and it takes away any chance of what was experienced being only potential -it means that anything shown, heard, or written is going to feel natural, not even as uncomfortable as a second skin. There can be tricks of course, but all can be caught. Suppose you saw a completely white wolf with green eyes, but heard howling and saw the words morna-narmo, it would mean that you could become any type of wolf with little effort, black wolves with less effort, and that particular white wolf with green eyes with no effort at all, mainly because you experienced all three. There are five levels within each of the four sending levels. These five levels are almost opposite of the four types in that they are classified differently. The fifth level is just enough power to be considered an animagus. The fourth level is a little more powerful, but the transformation will still take a very long time. Both level five and four have one animagus form, level three, which has nearly three times as much power as level four, can become up to five different creatures, but usually has an average of two they regularly become. Level two was thought to be the highest due to the amount of power involved to achieve it until Merlin became the first and only -until now- level one. In level one the power is enough to destroy Europe without using up a quarter of the person's power. You're probably wondering how all this fits together so here's an example or two. If someone is a 3.2, like your friends Ron and Hermione are, they saw the written form of a creature and are quite powerful. Merlin was a 3.1 and heard the animals he could become, I shouldn't have to say he was powerful. You are a 4.1, but I think that for safety you should say that you're a 2.2. That's rare enough to be believable but not so rare as to alert our dear friend Voldemort to anything strange. Stay after class and tell the professor that you're a 4.2, keep the little 4.1 to yourself until you have no choice- even the walls have ears. Don't reveal anything you can keep quiet for longer. You said you had another question?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, absorbing as much of the information he had just been told as he could, "Should I suggest my training plan or let people continue with their false happiness for a while?"  
  
"Suggest it. While you're at it convince the headmaster to teach the students to apparate as soon as he has the chance, preferably sooner. All of them too, not just the sixth years like he usually does. Oh, look at the time! Harry, as much as I'd like to talk more, you should probably get back to class."  
  
"It's been nice visiting you again, Estrella."  
  
"You too Harry. Remember when you go that everything has a reaction, everything has a price, it matters not if you can see what the effect or cost is. Goodbye and good luck young one."  
  
There was a strange tingling sensation before the door appeared again. Harry walked out to the bored-looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Need something to do, professor?" Harry asked idly, startling the professor out of her reverie.  
  
"Back already? I suppose whoever you met was fast at explaining things." the professor replied, more to herself than Harry. "Welcome back Mr. Potter. If you wouldn't mind waiting, I'll explain the homework when the rest of the class returns."  
  
"Ok. Professor?" Harry asked and when she looked up continued, "If you have time, I need to talk to you after class."  
  
She nodded and Harry sat down to read a book about advanced magic, mainly spells created by Merlin himself. By the time he had finished a chapter, most of the class was back.  
  
The professor sighed and started a lecture on the homework, which Harry tuned out until he heard, "You will put down your animagus sending level, the creatures you can become, and then do a separate report on each of them. Each person will do ten separate reports on possible animagus creatures, obviously no one can become that many, so choose as many extra as you have to. Class dismissed."  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead and that he would meet them later, then walked to the professor's desk.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"The person I met in wherever it was told me to tell you that I'm a 4.2, not a 2.2 like I'm saying for my reports."  
  
"I've never -wow." Professor McGonagall started but stopped, "Tell Professor Dumbledore, please, I think he'd want to know." Harry nodded and as soon as he was out of the room the professor muttered, "4.2, good Merlin have mercy." and promptly fainted.  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers!  
  
Sorry I had to disappear for so long. I promise I was in Kentucky and wasn't around any computers! I would've posted if I had the chance, but oh well, I'M HOME!!! I POSTED!!! Be happy -or something. Anyways, starting chapter seven things are gonna get a little crazy and mess up all the lessons so be prepared. Harry has 1 more class for the day which will lead into the chaos. Sorry if you don't like me cutting it short and getting rid of- oops, wasn't supposed to say that. ah, sorry if you don't like what happens from chapter seven and forward, I promise I'll bring everything I get rid of back for Harry's seventh year (yes, I'll be writing that too, celebrate- a sequel! If you even like this that is.) Well, I think I've gone on long enough, even if it was an attempt to clear things that might be confusing up. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and listening to my pointless whatever this paragraph/authors note is. Tell me if you figure that sentence out, I'm having a bit of trouble with it. :P 


End file.
